


Alternative Drive

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: By chance, a young boy realizes he has Titan powers. He soon realizes that it means more than he bargained for, and that he is being targeted by three enemies who will stop at nothing in order to capture him. Fortunately, his comrades have his back.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shingeki no Kyojin Kink Meme Fills





	1. Enlistment Day

Today was a bright day, a day full of promises.

Or so it seemed to a group of fresh-faced recruits, who were all here to enlist in the army. Or rather, the Cadet Corps, as it was called.

Among them were three scavengers, who had been unusually close since they've found each other eight years ago. 

"Reiner Braun." a blond boy answered with excitement

The officer signed his name with a bored expression.

"Next!" he called out

Reiner moved on, letting his friends have their turn. Bertolt Hoover stepped up next. Ever since he found Reiner in a dump after his mother was eaten by a Titan, the two had been joined at the hip.

"Bertolt Hoover." he said quietly

The clerk wrote his name, and then motioned for him to move. The third member of their little group, Annie Leonhart, stepped up and gave her name, before she too was shooed away.

"So, we're all in." Bertolt said quietly "This is a turning point in our lives. I do hope we survive unscathed."

At that moment, someone collided with Reiner, and he fell into the dirt, scraping his hands.

He wiped them off on his clothes, before following the other two.

"Are you okay?" Bertolt asked

"Yeah, I just scraped my hands. Here, let me show y-."

Reiner stopped abruptly. The scrapes on his arms were gone. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Those scrapes were there, weren't they? Then how did they disappear so fast? Wounds don't close that fast, do they?"

"Are you all right, Reiner?" Bertolt asked worriedly "You seem out of it..."

"I am fine." Reiner lied "Just thinking, is all."

He didn't want Bertolt fussing over him. The taller boy already did that too much already.

But then again, he had good reason to. Ever since their formerly peaceful life had been thrown into chaos by the enemy, Bertolt became overprotective of Reiner and Annie both, not wanting to lose the last friends he had left. Reiner couldn't fault him for that, and he supposed Annie couldn't either.

The wagon stopped abruptly, interrupting his train of thoughts. One of the officers came to inform them that they had arrived at their home for the next three years.

Outside, a bunch of the new recruits were milling about, having already formed groups. Three kids about their age caught Reiner's attention. They were conversing quietly among themselves.

"I need to go." Reiner informed Bertolt and Annie "There are still a couple of hours until the training begins, and I need to do something."

"We'll come with you." Bertolt offered

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to do this on my own." Reiner said "If what I think is happening is what's actually happening, I don't want you two to be involved. It could be dangerous..."

"And you really think we'd let you deal with a potentially dangerous situation on your own?" Bertolt asked incredulously "No, we're going with you, and that's final."

Reiner sighed. He couldn't say 'no' to Bertolt when his friend got all worried like this. Worried about him.

Reiner's mouth went dry.


	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new power is discovered.

It took some time, but Reiner finally managed to ditch his friends, and he headed towards a woody area. Here, he could experiment. The first thing he did was running a blade across his palm, creating a shallow cut, which disappeared completely while he watched. Next, he tried creating bigger injuries, and those too would disappear. They took longer than his minor injuries, though. He kept experimenting, and soon realized that serious injuries, such as amputated limbs, took longer to heal.

Then he was discovered by a Titan, and he became terrified. Self-preservation instincts kicked in, and he dropped the knife he was holding, which sliced his leg. Then he was taller, and he defeated the Titan with ease. With ease that shouldn't be possible, at least not normally. He wandered off, and came across the river. Upon seeing his reflection, however, he froze.

He was a Titan. He was a Titan and he didn't know how it was possible, or why was he one? 

His life up to this point, was it a lie? Was he a Titan that pretended to be human who had family and friends this whole time.

He couldn't let Bertolt and Annie see him like this.

He needed to leave.

-x-

Bertolt was really worried now. It had been hours as still there was no sign of Reiner.

It was like he had vanished off the face of the Earth.

Maybe he didn't want to be found?

But if so why? What could possibly drive him to that?

A terrifying idea occurred to Bertolt.

Maybe something horrible had happened, and Reiner didn't want to endanger the two of them?

Bertolt shook his head, pushing that thought away.

He was going to help his friend, one way or another.


	3. Worrying

Bertolt and Annie found Reiner naked and curled up in a ball.

"What happened here?" he asks with worry in his eyes

"I..." Reiner hiccuped "I am one of them..."

Bertolt blinked and made a move to help the other get up.

"I am a Titan, Bertolt." Reiner says, more forcefully "I can't do back. Either I'll kill everyone or they'll kill me. There is no middle ground."

"We can try and convince them..." Bertolt suggests weakly

Reiner laughs at that.

"You know as well as I do that they won't. Fear is a powerful motivator." Reiner says "No, I need to get away, as far as possible. And should we ever meet again, you have to pretend you don't know me."

"I reject that suggestion." Bertolt says vehemently "I am not letting one of my friends die."

"Bertolt, please." Reiner says

"You're coming back with us." Bertolt says "And that's final. Don't doubt our ability to keep quiet about this."

Reiner gave in after they argued back-and-forth for a while, and they headed back into the city.

The guards asked some questions, but Bertolt came up with a plausible story, and they were let in.

From there, Reiner was dragged into the boys cabin and thrown onto the bed. Fortunately, no one else is around.

"You're fatigued." Bertolt informs him "Therefore, you will stay here and rest until you recover. Don't blow our cover, for your own safety."

Having said that, Bertolt threw himself onto his own bed, subtly watching over his friend, who conked out the instant his head hit the pillow.

-x-

Nobody noticed small tell-tale signs.

Such as the fact that Reiner could go a long while without getting tired.

Or that he could carry objects which were rather heavy with ease.

Or that any injuries he attained in training healed rather quickly.

Of course, Bertolt was actively finding ways to prevent them from noticed, but he couldn't be everywhere at once.

So they chalked up the fact that no one noticed those signs to the sheer luck, and were aware that their luck couldn't last forever.

"We should tell them." Annie suggested during one of their clandestine meetings.

"Are you insane?" Bertolt snaps at her "They'll kill him!"

"Then it is meant to happen." Annie says coldly "I am not keeping this a secret any longer."

"Then I might just kill you instead." Bertolt says just as coldly "I'll rather see you dead than see that happen to my childhood friend."

The two glared at one another, and then Reiner was between them, pushing them away with ease.

"Don't fight for my sake." he pleads


End file.
